Corpse Party Descending Darkness Chapter 4
Kira enters the 2nd wing entrance. To his left was rows of show lockers. Behind him was the door he entered from, to the far right of the right wall was a closed door, and a door to his far left that was closed. He hears the dripping of blood ahead of him. He travels forward and a drop fell n his shoulder. He backs up and looks up. He sees Seishi chained up on the ceiling by his wrist.His chest and belly was torn open showing off all of his insides, his bones was cracked and some were hanging out, and his eyes were hanging out of his eye sockets. Kira fells to his knees and hands. As he looks at the hanging corpse he began to laugh. He just couldn't stop laughing, the corpse amused him so much. "Looks like something saved me the time to send you to Akeno." He continued with his laughter. All of it was to bring his group back together. Dead or Alive. Something seems to be helping him too. __________________________________________________________________________________ Kira just started high school, he is 15 years old. It was his first year and he had no idea where he had to go. He travels down the halls of his bright school. The floor tiles were checker patterned black and white. The walls were all white. The windows looked down at the trees and parking lots, off in the distance it looked to houses and other buildings. Kira leans on the fence at a bridge connecting one of the three wings of his school. He looked at the view sighing. It impressed him. A nice school with a nice view. He wondered how come no one else is trying to enjoy the view. He checks his phone and saw he missed a message from his younger sister. Reading it as he left the bridge he bumps into someone and heard a female voice yelp and the a thump. Kira quickly puts away his phone. He looks down and saw a girl with grey hair that was tied into a pony tail by a red bow. Her eyes are blue like a sea. Kira offers his hand to help her up. "Sorry miss. I was not watching where I walked." The girl accepts his hand and he pulled her up then letting her hand go after she was up. "Could you watch where you are going next time please?" She asked. "What? You want me to bump into you on purpose now?" He joked doing a slight laugh at his own joke. The girl smiles a bit. "Funny." She held out her hand. "My name is Akeno Sato." Kira takes her hand and shoook it, "Kira Takeda. Nice to meet you." "Your first year too?" "Yeah." "Maybe we have the same homeroom teacher together." She says. "I got a um... Fusa-san." "Same here." Kira says. "Awesome. Maybe we should get to class then? Time is running short." Kira nods to her agreeing. They both walked together to class. As they walked together they got to know each other a bit. "...So she now texts me all the time to make sure I'm not in a fight with anyone." Kira says finishing off his story. "How old is your sister again?" "She is 9 now." "She must be a cutey then." Akeno says. Kira nods. "What about your family?" "Well... I don't really have any siblings." She says. She goes on to a story of some other things other than family. Kira guessed she did not really like them much. The two became good friends by the time they reached class. They sat in the desk next to each other still talking a bit. As time moved on they met some other people in class and became friend with them forming their 14 man group. Later the day they sat out at the nearby park after school has ended. Renji and Takeshi sat, really close, next to each other chatting it up. To Kira's understanding he thought they were with each other. He also saw Yuma and Rin next to each other surprised they are not together really. Akira and Miku talking with Aya and Akeno. Seishi, Seiko, Rukia, and Sae talking to each other. Near sat of alone next to a tree not really wanting to be bothered. Kira wondered why he was really their friend. He did not talk much after all. Kira sat by a different tree thinking to himself. He would do anything to keep their group together. He saw how happy Akeno was with when she was around all of them and he wanted to keep her happy. Forever. Two years later... ______________________________________________________________________________ Near enters the room Kira was in from the door on the far right of the door leading out to the walkway. He was welding a axe. Near narrows his eyes at Kira. "I know what you did. You killed Renji, Miku, and a few others. Why did you kill them?" He asked. Kira gets up and points his knife looking at Near dead in the eyes. "The same reason you will die. To bring out group back together. For Akeno." He says. "She would not want this from you." "I don't care." "Then I shall bring you to justice." Near lifts his ax ready for a fight. "This will be fun." He kira says. He then charges at Near lifting up his knife and stabs down when he got close to him. Near has already moved out of the way before Kira notices. He swings the ax and Kira blocks it with the knife. Kira kicks Near back against a wall. Kira tries to stab Near again, Near ducks down making Kira hit the wall getting the knife stuck in there. Since the two were close to each other Near couldn't get a good swing so he tackles Kira to the ground. Unluckily Kira was able to pull the knife out with him because of the tackle. He stabs Near in his right side. Near gets off of Kira bending down holding his wound grunting. Kira grins and laughs. He brings the knife up again ready to push it into Near's head. Something crimson pierces through Kira's neck before Kira could do anything. He gurgles and turns around. There stood Takeshi with some blood on his hand. He had a grin on his face. "That is for Renji, and everyone else you killed mother fucker." Kira was not finished though. He charges at Takeshi. Near picked up his ax and slammed it down on Kira's head splitting it open. Blood quickly covers Kira's chest, head, neck, and back. Near lifts up the ax with some of Kira's brain matter on it. Kira's body falls onto it's knees and then face plants the ground. "Not much for a thick skull eh?" Near said. He walks up to Takeshi. "Thank you for the asset Takeshi-kun. Would of died without your help." Takeshi srabs Near's chest three time and kicked him back making Near drop his axe. Near fell onto his back. "Wh-why?" He stuttered. "Kira was my kill. I will avenge everyone killing you instead now. He drops his scissors and picked of Near's axe. He lifts iy up over his head and swung down. Near was too weak to move out of the way. __________________________________________________________________________________ "What do you mean we are dead?" Aya asked. "Oh... I really though it was because we caught you two kissing." Akira says. "Now is not the time Akira." Aya says smacking his head. "And for fuck sakes put your shirt back on." She gave Akira his dry blooded clothes back which was freshly stitched. "Whatever." He says putting the clothes bback on. Yuma was still hiding behind Rin shivering, they are both standing now. "Look we are not dead no matter how badly wounded I may look. No idea how you got that idea but..." "You were dead when we found you and Aya and Aya's head was torn off." Rin cuts him off. "That'd about do it then. Very gruesome. He says. "Well not as bad as Akeno's death. But still bad. Look we are not dead okay." "That's not very reassuring." Yuma says quietly. "Wait... Akeno is dead?" Rin asked. "Yep." Aya says. "Are you sure? Did you check?" "Well there was blood and guts all over her and her belly was wide open so yeah we checked." Akira says. Yuma squeals. "Too much information!" She says. "Er... Sorry." "Look Rin. Yuma. We are not dead. It was maybe an illusion created by this place." Aya says. "You mean by Sachiko." Rin says. "Sachiko?" They both asked. Rin fills them in on what happened between the Yuma and Sachiko counter. "Huh. We were busy being chased by Kizami, the automation, for awhile. He stabbed me in the chest and I stabbed him in the chest. I guess that failed because we saw him in the locker room on the way here." Akira says. Akira and Aya explains more on what happened to them and Aya slapped Akira at some parts for either forgetting or making an inappropriate joke. Yuma and Rin listens intently. "So what we say was a fake." Rin says. "W-we were scared... sorry." Yuma stuttered. "I can see that happening. So what happened to with you two?" Akira asked. "Wow Akira." Aya says crossing her arms rolling her eyes. "Woah woah woah. Not those parts. I was not talking about that." Akira quickly says. "I really have no idea why you guys are getting so worked up about it." Rin says. They fill them in on what happened at their end. "I hope the others are okay." Yuma says after they all finished filling each other in. "Maybe." Aya says. "So reassuring." Said Akira. They turned back and got to the four way split part of the floor again. They turn left and headed to the door leading to the outdoor walkway when they heard a shout behind them. "Hey guys!" They turn around and saw Takeshi. "I wouldn't go that way." "Whats that way?" Akira asked. Takeshi pulls out what he was holding behind his back and threw it to the ground. "Their bodies." It was Kira and Near's heads. "Also Seiko and Seishi's bodies." No change in his voice. Yuma yelps. "For fuck sake Takeshi. Do you even think before you act?" Akira says. "Of course I do." Takeshi grins. "Avenging the people Kira has killed." "Wha-what do you mean Ki-Kira killed?" Yuma asked still hiding behind Rin. "He has killed Miku and Renji. Along with a few others we do not know." Takeshi answers. "He killed my sister? How do you know?" Akira asked. "Sachiko." He grins. She provided what I needed to get Kira killed. But Near intervened. So I had to kill him." "You killed Near?" Rin asked. "He was your friend!" "Was. He is not exactly here to argue about that now." He says pointing to Near's head. "You're no better than Kira then." Akira says. "Now that is hurtful." Takeshi says angrily. "I'm nothing like Kira." "You killed Near with no valid reason. You are like Kira." Akira says again. "Lier.' He holds out the axe he used to cut the heads of Near and Kira. "I guess you want to join them then. Akira." Takeshi says in a spiteful way. "Takeshi please stop! You're not acting yourself!" Yuma yelled. Takeshi looks to Yuma grinning like a mad man. "Sweet sweet Yuma. You know nothing." He sounded cold as he spoke. Akira begun to laugh. Yuma, Rin, and Aya were already backing up slowly. "What is so funny Akira-kun? Have you lost your sanity at last?" He laughs. "No I haven't. It's just," Akira laughed a bit more. "The thing behind you makes this funny." Akira points behind Takeshi. "This is good bye ass hole. "Takeshi turns around and gasps. Kizami stood a foot above him. He grabbed Takeshi by the head. "Look at it this way. Karma. Do something bad and it will bite you in the ass." Akira says. Kizami pushes his thumbs into Takeshi's eyes. He tries to grabs Kizami's arms and move them away but they would not budge. All Takeshi could do was scream. Akira grabs Aya and pulls her to a run. Yuma and Rin follows them. Akira looks back only to see Kizami tear open Takeshi's head ans skull showing the inside of his head. Takeshi had lost his head from the eyes up. "Run!" He yelled though they were already running. Yuma had the axe with her that Takeshi had. He wondered where she found the time to pick it up as they entered the 2nd wing. Rin closes the door. Yuma passed the ax to Akira. "Just in case!" She yelled." Akira nod holding the ax side ways and turns to the door. "I'll hold of the automation." Akira says. Aya crosses her arms. "Are you trying to play hero again?" She asked as Rin ran pass her to Yuma. "Just doing what I must." He says. "You are going to die! Remember last time?" She sounded angry. "Yes but this time it's different. I have this ax." "Fine then." She ran off to Yuma and Rin. Kizami breaks down the door entering the room laughing. He weilded a knife. He charges Akira since he was closest. Akira ducks Kizami's swinging charge and swung his axe hitting Kizami's leg. Akira quickly moves away and swung his ax down cutting off Kizami's knife arm. Kizami did not seem to feel the cut as he quickly picks up the knife and stabs Akira in his side, the blood poured out quickly when Kizami pulled the knife out. Though in pain Akira moves quickly still slicing Kizami's head off. Sparks flew out of the neck as Kizami's head fell to the ground. Though headless Kizami drops his knife and grabs Akira's ax and broke it into two. Akira steps to the side but the shards cuts his left arm a bit. He shoves the handle of the ax into where Kizami's heart should be. He backs up hearing a strange clicking from Kizami. "Akira get away!" Kizami burst into flames and ran stright towards Akira. Akira ran away from Kizami to the oppisite wall the girls were at to keep them safe. Kizami explodes making Akira fly to the wall he was running to. Aya ran towards Akira and pulls him to Yuma and Rin yelling his name. She gets him to the group and sits on both of her knees crying a bit. "Akira!" He opens his eyes. "Heh." He sits up a little bit leaning on his left arm facing the girls. "I guess that automation was also a vampire." He joked. "Don't joke like that." Aya whined. "You almost died again." "And leave you here? As if." He says smiling. Aya hits him. "God must you hit the hero?" "Yes. You are acting weird." She says. Yuma hugs onto Rin's left arm as Rin spoke, "well we are all okay." She says. "No one died by him besides Takeshi." The others nod. Akira and Aya got up, then they all heard a voice nearby. "What the hell?" They turned to the door that was the source of the voice. Standing in the door way was Sae and Rukia. "Si-sister!" Rin yelled running up to Sae accidentally pulling Yuma with her. Yuma squeaked. Yuma lets go letting Rin hug Sae. Rukia went over to Akira and Aya. "What happened here?" Rukia asked. "Long story short, Kira, Near, Miku, Renji, Akeno, Takeshi, Seiko, and Seishi is dead. A automation exploded and now we are all having a heart warming reunion." Akira says. "Heart warming? When over half of us is dead Akira?" Aya says. "Why yes Heart warming. Rin and Sae is back together, Rukia is now with us again, Yuma and Rin are a couple now... I think, and we are alive. None of us fell to insanity like the others did." Akira says. "Yet we still have no idea how to escape." Rukia says. "Yeah... thats the downside." Akira says. The entire room begun to shake. The floor cracks open splitting the six up. Rin, Sae, and Yuma was on the side Sae and Rukia entered the room, and Aya, Akira, and Rukia was on the other side. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled. The room no longer had the corpses at the center and Seishi's corpse fell from the ceiling into the large gap in the floor. "Damn it! Looks like we are split up again! Sae yelled after the Earthquake ended. "And we just got back together too!" Akira yelled. "Shit!" "Nobody die this time!" Rukia yelled. "Wait! Do you expect up to run off again?" Yuma yelled. "Don't worry Yuma-san." Rin says. "We will all be back together again real soon. I just can feel it." She hugged Yuma to comfort her. "But what if it he floor repairs itself?" Akira says. "Repair itself? That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Sae yelled. "It happened before with the hole on the 2nd floor." Aya yelled. "Don't be stupid." Rukia said. "Floors can not repair themselves." "They do in this place!" Aya says. "Bull shit!" "Hey hey girls! No need to fight and we have no time to fight. I know for certain they repair themselves. I saw too." Akira said. "But we do not know when they will. As Rukia said no one dies. We'll get out of this place together." They all left through the doors of the sides they were at. ________________________________________________________________ For awhile as Rukia, Aya, and Akira walked down the halls they hear a loud scream. The screams sounded that of a girl. Akira looks to Rukia and Aya. "Was that Yuma-san?" He asked worried that the ghost got the others. "That would mean..." Aya got cut off. "No it isn't. I heard Yuma's screams before It was not her but someone close to her." Rukia said. "Sarah-san?" Aya asked. "Why would Sarah be here? None of her friends like charms, not even her." Akira said. "Wha-what if she came to find Yuma-san?" Aya asked. Without a answer they moved on. The continued screams made Aya cower down eventually so Akira crouch next to her. "I can't take anymore of this!" She yelled. "Aya. It will be okay. We will get out of here.Together. Alive." Akira says. "Whats the point? Most of us is dead. I-It's only a matter of time." Aya whines and begun to cry. "They would want us to live. Everything that made them do what they did was not them. The real them would want us to live. To move on." Akira said. Aya smiles at him. "Now get up and we will find a way to leave." "I know how to get out of here." Says a male voice behind them.